


Tell Me About Franky

by JustLyra



Series: The kinky adventures of Bambi & Jorge [10]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, D/s, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, M/M, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah. One shot. I know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lugano

“What the…” Turning, the push against the wall winding him, Alex frowned, his anger dissipating into confusion, Jorge normally scrupulous in not risking being seen with him on a race weekend, “Jorge?”

Shaking his head, no idea how his team were taking him disappearing in the build up to a race, Jorge looked furious, “What the fuck happened out there?”

“I made a mistake…” His head dropping, Alex looked almost disconsolate, “I fucked up.”

Forcing Alex’s head back up with three firm fingers under his chin, Jorge’s eyes drilled into Alex, not willing to accept anything less than complete honesty, “Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Shaking his head, his eyes almost glowing in anger, Jorge’s mouth pursed, like he’d tasted something unpleasant, “Why are you intimidated by Franky?”

“I’m not!” Alex’s eyes widened, shock and anger combining as his tone turned defensive, “What are you even doing here?”

Quirking an eyebrow, Jorge clicked his tongue, that enough to make Alex take a sharp breath, his tone furious, “You are coming to Lugano…”

“I was…”

Tilting his head, this dynamic unusual at the race track, Jorge shook his head slightly, enough for Alex to see it, and to understand it, “You are coming to Lugano. We are sorting this once and for all. Non-negotiable…”

“Oh…” Knowing the brief pause in Jorge was his chance to use his word, the word that stopped everything and put them back on an equal footing, Alex swallowed hard, unsure about the new direction, but knowing that Jorge had been right with everything so far, “Ok.”

*

“Stop twitching…” Irritable after his own shit race, Jorge felt instantly bad for the sharpness of his tone, travelling on his private jet with his team always making Alex feel like the outsider, Jonathan in particular enjoying teasing the younger man, Jorge reached across the aisle, putting his hand on Alex’s arm, “Just… Relax… Leave him alone J, or you’ll be on Easyjet the next time.”

Nodding, not relaxing in the slightest, the loud cackling laughter from Jorge’s friends not helping at all, Alex slipped down in his seat, wishing he’d had the strength to say no.

*

“Go get a shower,” Dumping his bag in the hallway, all hangers on thankfully disappearing, Jorge fixed Alex with a look the younger man knew well, “I want you spotless and shaved. Be on the rug in the lounge in ten minutes, on your knees, spread yourself and be silent.”

Nodding his head, the tenseness in his shoulders easing, life somehow easier when Jorge was in charge, Alex toed off his shoes, lining them up next to each other under the hall table, everything in Jorge’s house meticulous, before heading for the shower, Jorge’s instructions embedded in his brain.

*

His arms trembling, a light glistening of sweat shimmering on the skin, Alex dug his fingers into his cheeks harder, putting himself on show for Jorge, the glass walls exposing him to the view over Lugano; Jorge sitting on the sofa, typing on his laptop, making Alex wait until he was ready, Alex’s own wishes irrelevant.

*

“Tell me about Franky…” Putting his laptop down, Jorge leant forward on the sofa, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped together, a line on his forehead showing he was deep in thought, Alex’s eyes on him, still in position on the floor.

Closing his eyes, only briefly, reminding himself of the rules; Alex sighed, “I don’t know what…”

“Tell me about Franky,” Jorge repeated, sounding a bit more exasperated, probably more frustrated about Alex’s season than his own, “It is very clear to me that you have got to grips with everything, _except_ when you end up battling your teammate…”

Brain whirring, not having thought Jorge’s statement before, Alex shook his head, the movement limited by his cheek being pressed against the floor, “I don’t…”

“Think about it before you answer…” Jorge stood up, brushing his jeans straight as he did, “Get up, position yourself by the window…”

Lifting himself from the floor, slowly, knowing Jorge would be furious if he risked injuring himself, Alex wiggled his toes for a second before moving over by the window, the fact Jorge’s apartment was on the top floor not making him feel any less exposed. Positioning his feet either side of the doormat, that one of the many general household items that featured heavily in their relationship, Alex lifted his arms, expecting the loops hidden in the rail of the blinds to be put around his wrists.

“Arms down…” Moving around the room out of sight, Alex able to hear the key turning in the one locked cupboard in the flat, Jorge took out a box, “You have Misano in a week, I won’t risk your arms, and I won’t whip you… However…”

Alex gulped, Jorge obviously planning something, his hands floundering by his side, opting to turn his palms to the window around waist level.

“I’m annoyed with you for two reasons,” Placing the box on the floor behind Alex, the plush black velvet covering touching Alex’s leg, giving away what box it was, Jorge pulled out a shiny red butt plug and a set of nipple clamps, “You haven’t spoken to me about Franky…”

Fighting back a whimper at the sound of a lube bottle snapping open, Alex braced himself, expecting lubed fingers to delve into his crack.

“Hand…” His smirk hidden from Alex, Jorge squirted lube onto the younger man’s fingers, a nudge in the right direction all Alex needed to slip them into his own crack, his middle finger instantly finding his hole, their sex regular enough that teasing was unnecessary, “And mostly I’m annoyed because you haven’t realised that Franky is your problem… You should have picked that up.”

Pushing a second finger into himself, unsure what Jorge had planned, Alex bit back an angry retort, wondering if Jorge was going to finger himself open against the window until he worked out what was making him inconsistent.

“Don’t sulk… It’s not pretty…” Pulling Alex’s hand away, pressing it back to the window, knowing being able to see the shiny lube on his fingers would add to everything for Alex, Jorge pushed the short, wide, plug into Alex; the low groan of un-satisfaction, the plug wide enough to give a low burn, but not long enough to hit any good spots, amusing him, Jorge went back to the sofa, leaving Alex in situ, only revealing when he sat down that the plug vibrated, that an irritating low level of stimulation, “A lesson in focus today… You **will** get hard, and you **will** cum… Focus on it and you can achieve it. You are going to ignore absolutely everything else in this apartment today… Once you learn to focus today, then tomorrow we will sort out being able to ignore Franky…”

Alex took a shaky breath, only ever achieving climax without physical stimulation once with Jorge previously, Jorge’s comments about his teammate going around and around in his brain, making him desperately trying to think, wondering if he was correct.

“After Misano you will be punished for this…” Jorge stretched his arm along the sofa, pushing boundaries, knowing he was pushing for his own sake as well as Alex’s, “We’re going to the club… I’m going to put you on the stage, and let _everyone_ watch you as I whip you. For every time you get soft today you are going to take one stroke from the bull whip.”

Panic rising in his chest, being put on show an idea he craved and detested at the same time, Alex picked a focus point, a curve in the lake, counting his breathing in his brain.

“And if you don’t cum…” Jorge chuckled, the darkness in his tone making Alex’s cock twitch, “Then I’m going to let them touch you… Imagine it, all those hands on you… Spanking you, wanking you, fingering you, cumming on you… More hands and fingers than any session we’ve shared with Ricky…”

His balls bubbling at the thought, his face turning pink as it didn’t horrify him, Alex shivered, that idea making his legs tremble.

“All of those hands…” Jorge paused, watching Alex, laughing cruelly, hitting every corner of Alex’s humiliation kink, “And you won’t be allowed to cum…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson in focussing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting on mobile data so I promise I will reply to your comments when I have wifi! Thank you x

“Focus…” Wrapping his arms around Alex from behind, Jorge ignored the pained whimper as the younger man spotted the clips in his hands, stretching up on his tip toes, Alex’s spread-legged stance lowering the height difference between them, Jorge breathed into Alex’s ear, “You are doing really well… You are beautifully hard… Don’t let it go… I’ll be so proud of you if you do this… I know you can, if you want it enough…”

Straightening his back, Jorge’s words perfectly timed, his confidence slightly dipped, but his determination full strength, Alex took a few shaky breaths, the nod of his head almost imperceptible, Jorge making him wait a few more moments before Alex heard himself scream, the thin metal crocodile clips biting into both nipples at the same time.

*

“One more minute and you can take the clamps off… Turn around…”

Turning, his ass pressing against the cool glass, that nudging the plug slightly, Alex grunted, his eyes on the floor until Jorge snapped his fingers, Alex’s eyes instantly obeying, no thought needed, the long training sessions in the months since they became _more_ making little commands instinctive.

“I want you to take them both off at the same time, drop them to the floor and I want you to tug and pull on your nipples hard… Hurt yourself the way I would… Understand?”

Alex nodded, forcing his voice to work, “Yes Sir.”

“Good boy… Do **not** let that cock get soft... 3, 2, 1… **Now!** ”

Freeing the clamps, letting the metal drop to the floor with a clatter, Alex bit his lip hard, the blood rushing back into his nipples painful enough to make him close his eyes. Reaching for his nipples, each one being squashed between a thumb and index finger, Alex tugged hard, sending pain flying through his own sensitive nubs, making him yelp, his toes curling against the wooden floor as he tried to keep himself hard, hoping the slight softening that he couldn’t help wouldn’t anger Jorge.

*

“Come here…” His legs spread wide, Jorge leant back on the sofa, making no effort to hide how hard he was, his joggers hiding nothing, “Get on your knees and put your mouth to work.”

Crossing the room quickly, being allowed to pleasure Jorge one of his favourite activities, Alex dropped to his knees between Jorge’s legs, his cock wide awake, pre-cum beginning to leak.

“So eager…” Jorge chuckled, lifting his hips to allow Alex to push his joggers and boxers down enough to free his cock, “Such a pretty little slut…”

Blushing bright red, Alex bit on his lip, waiting for Jorge’s permission to suck on him, his tongue twitching, the desire to lick the droplets of pre-cum making him flush with shame, knowing in his brain Jorge’s words were accurate.

“Open your mouth…”

Eyes widening, Alex batted down his disappointment, quickly trying to re-focus, knowing Jorge had thrown the curve ball at him to test his determination; snatching away his favourite thing to swap it for one of his least favourite enough to make Alex’s balls stop tingling, Alex having to take serious charge of his own mind and body to keep himself hard.

“Good boy,” Tangling his fingers in Alex’s hair, nothing gentle in the way he moved Alex around to position him, Jorge pushed himself into Alex’s mouth, not giving him any time to adjust as he thrust toward his throat, “Oh yes…”

*

“Oh fuck yes… You should see yourself…” Both hands on the back of Alex’s head, Jorge cursed as Alex’s throat tensed around him, the younger using every effort he had to control his gag reflex. Lifting his phone, Jorge snapped a photograph, turning it to show Alex, the younger man swallowing at the sight; his hair ruffled and messed by the sharp tugs on it, his eyes watery, drool dripping down his chin and his mouth spread, lips shiny and red, around Jorge’s cock, taking everything the older man was pushing into him, “You should see yourself… You are _filthy_ …”

Blushing hard, the lusty leer in Jorge’s voice making his balls clench, Alex tried to refocus, the feeling of his stomach churning as Jorge’s cock pushed his gag reflex threatening to distract him.

“Beautiful…” Clutching Alex’s face in his hands, some of the drool being spread over his cheeks by Jorge’s fingers, Jorge thrust deeper into Alex’s mouth, everything in Alex’s submission tipping him toward the edge, “Eyes shut…”

Closing his eyes, knowing what was coming, Alex’s cock bobbed in the air as Jorge pulled back and spurted over his face, cum spraying over his cheek bones, some landing on his eye lashes, the vision making Jorge swear.

“Stunning…” Scooping some of the cum with two of his fingers, Jorge fed it to Alex, fighting hard to maintain his own composure as Alex’s tongue licked his fingers clean, “You are… Oh…”

Groaning, his phone ringing, the timing perfect for Jorge, but the worst for him, Alex shook his head as Jorge lifted it, the older man’s face breaking into a wide grin.

“Focus…” Jorge’s tone was warning as he swiped the screen, his grin wicked, “Hi Roser… Yeah, he’s here, hold on… It’s your Mama…”

Taking the phone, his cock beginning to wilt, Jorge rubbing some cum along his bottom lip, the closest he was going to get to help, Alex smiled, hoping it would transfer into his voice, “Hi Mama…”

*

“Hands on the glass…”

Looking out at the lake, his cock touching the window, the coolness making him hiss, Alex breathed slowly, his cock now having been hard for so long that it ached, knowing from Jorge’s tone that the end was nearing. Pressing his hands against the glass at shoulder height, his legs spread, the plug peeking out from between his cheeks, the cum on his face drying and crusty.

“Clench around the plug… Keep it clenched” Pushing a finger in next to the plug, Alex hissing at the burn, Jorge’s breath washed over the back of Alex’s neck, “Think about how it feels when you cum… Think about the way your balls clench… The way your cock twitches… The way everything feels…”

Focussing on Jorge’s words, wishing more than anything he could wrap his hand around himself, one or two strokes all he needed, Alex whimpered softly, everything painful, nothing pleasurable.

“Count yourself down from thirty…” Jorge wriggled his finger, Alex’s rim stretching around him, “Then you are going to cum all over my glass… If you do a good job I might let you lick it all up… Lick your own cum like the dirty slut you are… Like my beautiful, _filthy_ , slut…”

Whimpering, his body reacting to Jorge’s words, Alex let his head rock back, resting on Jorge’s shoulder, willing himself to comply, the numbers counting down silently in his brain, knowing the orgasm was going to hurt, and would be nowhere near as satisfying without any proper touch.

“I might get Ricky to come around after Misano… Get both our cocks in here…” Wiggling his finger to make the point, deliberately ignoring Alex’s prostate, Jorge chuckled, the sound low and dirty, “Maybe we’ll do that at the club… Let people watch us tag team you… Watch you take it, watch your slutty hole open up for us… Good boy…”

Screaming, Jorge’s name echoing around the room, Alex exploded, spraying Jorge’s window with cum, Jorge ripping his finger and the plug away, everything satisfied, yet frustrated at the same time.

“Good boy…” Jorge pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist, pressing his chest to Alex’s back, “I’m proud of you… You can do anything you put your mind too… You **can** do it.”

Nodding, clutching Jorge’s arms, Alex sagged back onto Jorge, his legs suddenly wobbly, the emotion of the whole season catching up on him, “Thank you. Sir. Thank you.”

“Tomorrow we’ll deal with Franky…” Turning Alex, backing him against the sticky glass, Jorge pressed their mouths together, the kiss gentle and exploratory, “Go and wash your face, it’s bedtime.”

Alex smiled, testing his legs, happy they weren’t too wobbly, “What about the window?”

“I’ll clean it up,” Jorge smirked, leaning in to nip Alex's bottom lip, “First time you beat Franky I’ll let you lick it clean…”

Shaking his head, cheeks pink, loving and hating the way Jorge could hit spots in him with just a few words, Alex padded into the bathroom, pausing at the mirror for a few moments, the dried cum on his face, bizarrely, a reminder of the fact that someone, _someone important_ , still believed in him.


	3. Misano

Double checking his bedroom door was locked, Alex picked up the gag, pulling it over his head, the elastic stretching and letting it settle around his neck, the gag necessary due to the thinness of motorhome walls. Settling on his knees, his iPad set up on the shelf, he reached out to the press the button, everything set up to send, “Since you got… Since you did so well you are, according to your rules, entitled to a reward. I know I didn’t do as well as we hoped I would in qualifying, but I hope the fact that I really tried my best will be enough for you to consider allowing me to cum… I will wait your reply…”

Pulling the gag up into his mouth, it only really in place because Jorge loved to see him drool, Alex wrapped one hand around his cock, it standing out from the darkness of his hair, pumping himself slowly as his other hand disappeared behind his back, the action of his two lubed fingers pushing into himself unseen, but obvious from his face and movements.

Working himself in tandem, his eyes on the camera, Alex brought himself quickly to the edge, his tone pitchy as he took his hand from his cock, reaching for the iPad, “Pwese mm um?”

Sending the video, he checked the clock and brought his hand back to his cock, the rules stating that he must keep himself on edge for the next ten minutes, Jorge free to decide at any point within that time if he was allowed or not, the fear that Jorge may not answer, a sign the older man was too angry to speak to him, always knawing slightly at his stomach.

*

Alex

| 

 

| 

Corkscrew…  
  
---|---|---  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I know you were mad, and I didn’t expect to be allowed to cum, but ignoring me on a race weekend is something you said you’d never do. Changing the rules isn’t fair  
  
 

Picking up his phone Jorge frowned, reading the second message first confusing him, then seeing that word appear on his screen throwing him into a spin. Scrolling up and down, checking and re-checking he pursed his lips, a million scenarios going through his mind before he sighed, signal dropping frequently over the weekend most likely to blame. Typing out his reply, his pole position leaving him in a charitable mood, he waited for Alex to respond, his balls tingling at the prospect of seeing Alex’s latest video.

Jorge

| 

 

| 

I wouldn’t do that to you. I didn’t get your video; I’ve been having signal problems all weekend. Send it again baby x  
  
---|---|---  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

You did get it!  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

I didn’t…  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

You did, it showed as sent.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

I didn’t get it.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

You must have  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

OMG  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Shit  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Fuck  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Calm down. It probably just didn’t tell you it failed.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

There were two blue ticks  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Someone has seen it  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Artur…  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

No. Artur doesn’t open messages from you.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Please tell me Artur opened it  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Please…  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

You need to look at the message.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Alex?  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Baby, you need to check if it sent or not. I promise I didn’t get it.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Alex?  
  
 

Dropping his phone to the floor, his stomach lurching, every fearful thought he’d ever had screaming through his body, Alex fought the urge to vomit, checking the message having confirmed the worst of his fears, the first blue tick confirming that he had, as he had thought, sent the video, the second confirming that, as he thought, it had been seen, but the name at the top of the screen making him whimper, having made the biggest mistake he could, the recipient not Jorge.

*

Pottering around his motorhome, he picked up his phone as it beeped, the sender surprising him, their relationship cordial rather than serious friendship, post qualifying texts not something they did. Frowning as the words _Well Done_ appeared on the screen, wondering briefly if it was sarcasm and then reminding himself that the sender often blushed bright red and struggled to speak to him so ruling it out.

Clicking on the video the confused look on his face was quickly replaced by a look of complete shock, the vision of Alex on his knees, his big brown doe eyes staring at the screen, speaking like _that_ not at all what he was expecting to see (not that he had been expecting anything, but if he’d ever been asked to guess it would not be **that** ). Frozen to the spot, he saw as Alex reached behind himself, his actions obvious, his eyes widening further at the intrusion into himself, the ball gag causing drool to dribble down his chin, droplets splashing onto his chest. Shaking his head, he came to his senses quickly, clicking the button too close Whatsapp, putting his phone on the shelf with a shake of the head, wondering how quickly the ‘Shit! Sorry, that was NOT for you!!” would arrive, him surprised that Alex, any Marquez, would make such a dangerous mistake.

*

Arms folded, his phone in his hand, Alex having ignored a dozen messages and five calls, Jorge’s blood suddenly ran cold, the worst case scenario suddenly hitting his brain, the realisation that Alex **had** sent the video, but to _someone_ else making him panic. Looking around he grabbed his hoodie and cap, his phone shoved in his pocket as he headed down the steps of his motorhome, a plan quickly forming in his brain.

*

“I’ll get it shall I…” Marc rolled his eyes, Alex locked in his room, frowning as the banging on the door intensified, “Alright! Alright!”

“Marquez!” Jorge thumped on the door, pretending to ignore the people who were watching him, needing the world to believe there was a racing reason for him to be at the door. Fixing Marc with a look he prayed the younger man understood as the door was thrown open, Jorge shook his head, his eyes darting around the room behind Marc, “What the hell was that? Eh? You don’t wave around in the pit lane like wiggle wiggle… We are not in Moto3!”

“Yeah,” Marc nodded, completely confused by Jorge’s arrival, the Mallorcan barely looking at him, acting like some sort of prospective burglar casing the motorhome layout behind him, “What is this all about?”

“It’s about you!” Jorge looked at Marc, his eyes wide, silently begging the Cervera native to invite him in, “You have no manners!”

“I have no manners?” Marc’s face wrinkled in confusion, before he heard a noise from Alex’s room, his brother having been locked away for ages, adding the two together and nodding, shrugging dramatically for the benefit of the onlookers and their camera phone as he held out his hand, “I’m sorry… I was… No excuse… Come in, we can renew the treaty!”

“Thank you…” Scuttling past Marc, Jorge headed straight for Alex’s room, cursing when he found the door locked, “Alex, baby, it’s me… Open the door…”

“What’s going on?” Marc leant against the wall, his arms folded, deep lines in his forehead, “He really doesn’t need any extra stress you know.”

“I know,” Sharper than intended, Jorge put both of his hands on Alex’s door, his voice pleading, “Babe, we need to sort this. We need to know who got it.”

“Who got what?” Concern appearing on his face, Marc unfolded his arms, “Alex, what’s going on?”

“Don’t tell him…” Alex’s voice, obviously laced with tears, filtered through the door, “Jorge, please don’t tell him… It’s bad enough as it is…”

“I won’t…” Shrugging at Marc’s incredulous look, Jorge rested his forehead on the door, “We’ll deal with it together, me and you…”

“Me and you and the whole world when I’m outed…”

“WHAT?!”

“Shut up Marc,” Not looking at the older brother, Jorge sighed hard, his eyes closed, “We’ll fix this. The sooner you tell me who it is then the better chance I have of fixing it…”

“Can’t,” Alex sounded sad and scared, “I don’t think… I mean… If he opened it himself then it’ll probably be ok, but his team…”

“Someone in the paddock,” Jorge bit his lip, praying it was one of the few, scarily few, people that was trustworthy, “Alex, please let me in babe…”

“I need…” Opening the door, Alex shook his head as Jorge reached for him, his eyes red-rimmed from crying, “I need to go and speak to someone.”

“I can…” Cut off with a chaste kiss, Jorge frowned at the shake of Alex’s head, “Alex…”

“No,” Determined, Alex picked up his hoodie, “They don’t… I didn’t… Your name, it wasn’t mentioned so…”

“I don’t care about that, I…”

“There’s no need to make this more of a mess,” Alex shrugged ruefully, “It was my mistake so…”

“No,” Stepping forward, Jorge took Alex’s hands, his voice adamant, “If they… If they out you, then I’m coming out too… Joint game equals joint responsibility for any consequences.”

“You don’t need to do that…” Alex bit his lip, the sincerity in Jorge’s voice somehow helping, the fear in his belly still making him want to vomit, “I need to go and speak to him before my bottle goes.”

“You sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“No,” Alex smiled, ignoring Marc’s imploring look, “I’ll be back soon, I hope.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Turning to Jorge the instant Alex shut the door behind him, Marc shook his head at Jorge’s shrug, “Seriously, someone is possibly going to out my brother and you won’t tell me, what the fuck is that all about?!”

Sitting on the sofa, no plans to leave until Alex returned, Jorge shrugged his shoulder, “You heard him…”

“Yeah but…”

Looking at Marc, Jorge smiled, a slight hint of sadness in his tone, “Something big might be about to happen. Not big actually, humongous, and if it happens, and I pray it doesn’t, but if it does then your brother is going to need more support than he’s ever needed in his life…”

“This is **not** making me feel any better Jorge…”

“It’s not about you,” The simple statement making Marc recoil, Jorge folded his arms, trying to control his breathing, “It’s about Alex, and making sure that he knows he can trust me one hundred percent is something I need to do right now.”

“Someone might out him?”

“They might.”

“And you’d come out with him.”

“Of course.”

“Why?”

Jorge shrugged his shoulders, looking at Marc as if the answer was obvious, “Because I love him.”

“You’d be the bigger story; it’d overtake Alex…”

“Exactly.”

*

 _Do not vomit on his feet. Do not vomit on his feet. Do not vomit on his feet. Do not…_ “Hi… Can I come in?”

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, glad he’d pulled on some joggers over his boxers to answer the door, he nodded, stepping back, “Come in…”

“So…” Standing in the middle of the room, Alex wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, “I… Erm… Well, earlier on I sent someone a message… And, well, I, well… Does anyone look after your phone for you during sessions?”

Smiling kindly, sitting himself down on the sofa, reaching for his bottle of beer, allowing himself two post-qualifying drinks part of his new relaxed attitude, “No, no-one looks at my phone. Only I know that you send kinky videos after qualifying so you can relax…”

“Right,” Going so red his face was almost purple, Alex nodded, dying of shame, “Good. Well, not good, but… God this is so embarrassing.”

Chuckling lightly the older man smiled, “I’m guessing it wasn’t an extreme attempt at seduction then?”

“God no!” Panicking, this the last person he wanted to offended, Alex tried to back pedal furiously, “I mean, obviously I would if you were... I mean, not right now because I’m with someone and I love him, not that you are not lovable, I mean you are very attractive, but… _Oh my god_ … This is the worst day of my entire life… I am so sorry Dani…”

“Relax Alex,” Shaking his head, tone kindly, Dani sighed, “Stop tying yourself in knots… I’m not gay, but I’m not homophobic either so you can relax, I’m also not such a prude that I’m going to take offence at an accidental rude message. It happens. To be honest I’m glad you accidentally sent it to me, there are some in this paddock that would use something like that against you…”

“I know,” Almost crying with relief, Dani’s tone and demeanour instantly believable, Alex pushed his hands into his pockets, “I threw up when I realised I’d sent it to the wrong person.”

“You worried about me outing you?”

“Not you specifically… I didn’t know who…”

“You need to have a second phone for stuff like that. Entirely private. No names, not even nicknames…”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, realising how costly the error could have been, “It’ll never happen again.”

“Good…” Biting his lip for a second, Dani tilted his head, “Sorry, I have to ask… Everything with you and this… person… it’s all ok?”

“Ok?” Alex blushed as the penny dropped, nodding his head, “Yeah. It’s all consensual. I… I like it…”

“Good,” Having the manners to blush on Alex’s behalf, Dani pointed to the fridge, “Do you want a beer?”

“No, I need to get back. Thank you Dani, thank you so much. And please delete it…”

“Oh I don’t know,” Dani winked cheekily, the tone making it clear that he would, “I might keep it for the next day I need to distract your brother!”

*

“Hey…” Alex smiled, shutting the door behind him, surprised, but not at finding Jorge still waiting for him, he and Marc sat on opposite sofas, the atmosphere entirely awkward, “You’re still here.”

Standing up, hauling Alex into a hug, the relaxed look on the younger’s face telling him that it was ok, Jorge sighed in relief, “Where else would I be?”

“It’s ok,” Wrapping his arms around Jorge’s neck, emotion catching up on him, Alex trembled, “It’s all ok.”

Looking up, questioning, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Dani was ok about it…” Flushing bright red, Marc dropping his cup, busting his pretence that he wasn’t listening, Alex bit his lip, “I don’t think he watched it all…”

“Good,” Jorge chuckled, relieved, Dani one of the few on his list, “No more videos until we sort you out another phone.”

“That’s what Dani said… Second phone, no names…”

“I’ll sort it…” Regretful, Jorge sighed, “I need to go… They’ll think I’ve murdered him if I stay any longer.”

“See you tomorrow after the race?”

“Yes,” Darkening his tone, ignoring Marc’s presence, Jorge leant up to nip Alex’s bottom lip, “You are coming to Lugano…”

“But I…”

“You actually think you’ll get away with this?” Jorge raised an eyebrow, chuckling darkly at Alex swallowing hard, “Two weeks is long enough for you to heal…”

“I’m sorry…”

“You will be,” Jorge got on his tip-toes, whispering in Alex’s ear, “When me and Ricky have finished with you, you will _never_ send a message to the wrong person ever again…”

“Jorge…” Alex whimpered, pressing himself against Jorge, “You mean…”

“Yep…” Biting Alex’s earlobe, Jorge chuckled at Marc disappearing into his room, the elder of the brothers grumbling about not needing to see or hear any more, “Two cocks, stuffed together inside you… Just using you…”

“Oh…”

“See you tomorrow…” Jorge pecked a kiss to Alex’s mouth before heading for the door, pausing for a second, “Oh, and Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“That’ll be **after** you’ve been whipped for being out qualified by Franky…” Jorge winked, heading out the door with a bounce in his step, the rest of the world still no idea of the true reason he was in the Marquez motorhome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter deserves an apology of some sort...

Jorge

| 

 

| 

Change of plan. Meet me at the airport. Have a 1900 slot booked. “Someone” might offer you a lift…  
  
---|---|---  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Ooh that would be nice of them…  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

He’s a nice guy…  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I’ll ignore all the rumours then ;)  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Good plan. There’s space for more too. Three of you?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Marc and Jonathan can’t be on the jet together again…  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Lol I know. I’m flying solo  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Cool, I’ll tell them. There’s four of us…  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

You, Marc, Jose Luis and ??  
  
*

“Julia…” Jorge smiled awkwardly as he shook the older man’s hand, his relationship with Alex’s parents good, but his interactions with Julia always edged with embarrassment thanks to an escaping towel the very first time he stayed in Cervera with Alex, “Grab any seat…”

Nodding politely, trying not to laugh at Jorge’s flushed cheeks, Julia moved toward the front of the jet, leaving the double seat for Alex and Jorge, “Good to see you again, well done today.”

“Yeah,” Grinning, always amused by Jorge turning to a bumbling teenager around his father, Marc cackled, “Well done today.”

“Where the fuck did you disappear too?” Jorge retorted quickly, his relationship with Marc improving away from the track, “What happened to chasing the yellow prick down?”

“Tyres,” Marc grumbled, taking the seat across the aisle from his father, Jose Luis slotting in behind him.

“Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts for taxiing…”

*

“Are we staying with Ricky tonight?” Sitting in the car, both of them in unbranded clothes, and Jorge driving his mother’s car giving them a semblance of invisibility, Alex raised an eyebrow at Jorge’s smirk, “What are you grinning at?”

Eyes on the road as he changed lane, Jorge let one hand drop into Alex’s lap, letting out a chuckle at the low groan as he palmed him through his jeans, “When I said we were going to the club, I meant it…”

“Tonight?” Biting his lip, Jorge’s fingers teasing him to half hardness, his jeans suddenly feeling like steel, Alex clung to the edges of his seat, “Where are we staying though? We can’t go all the way to Andorra if you wwwwwhip me… _Fuck_ …”

“Later…” Jorge laughed, the sound going straight through Alex, “I’ve booked us one of the apartments at the club.”

“Oh…” Alex shivered, the apartments at the club expensive, beyond even his wallet, and a clear sign that Jorge was not expecting him to be in any fit state to go home afterwards, “May I ask what you have planned?”

“You may ask…” Taking the turning, always taking a roundabout route to the club, Jorge’s voice changed, both of them slipping into familiar roles, “When we get to the club we’ll go to our apartment… Ricky will already be there. You’ll strip and then you’ll suck us both off… Listen very carefully, this is your one and only chance to use your safeword, ok?”

“Yes Sir.”

“I’ve booked one of the playrooms at the club, not our usual room though… I’ve booked one of the rooms with the glass wall,” Glancing to the side, taking in Alex’s reaction as he drove, Jorge went on, “People will be able to watch, but not touch you. Ok?”

“Yyyeah…” Nervous, Alex swallowed hard, his body reacting strongly to that thought, “What if someone recognises me?”

“The people who’ll have access to the gallery are all very trustworthy. You could wear a mask if you wish…”

“You trust them? You trust the club to have picked trustworthy people?”

“The club didn’t pick them, I did.”

“Ok then,” Alex’s hands trembled slightly, the nerves still fluttering in his stomach, but his trust in Jorge one hundred percent, “Ok.”

“I’ll whip you… Where did you qualify?”

“Twelfth.”

“Where did Franky qualify?”

“Fifth…” Unable to keep the tremble of fear from his voice, Alex bit his bottom lip hard, Jorge’s raised eyebrow making him look down, “One stroke for each place?”

“If you are lucky… After each stroke you'll tell me that you are as good as Franky... Well, as good as you can speak gagged. When I believe that you believe you are as good as Franky then I will stop... ” Jorge chuckled, loving the way Alex was twitching against his hand, “Your hands will be tied, the rope will go around your neck to give Ricky and I complete control of your movements… It will be knotted; it won’t tighten like a choker… Ok?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good,” Jorge grinned, clicking on the indicator to pull into the underground car park, “After that we’ll fuck you. Both of us together… And you’ll take it, like the good little slut you are… Do you wish to use your safeword?”

“No,” Alex shook his head, straightening his back as he turned to Jorge, “No, Sir, I don’t wish to use it.”

*

Stepping through the door, the apartment plush and luxurious, Alex smiled at Ricky, the older man waiting on the sofa, before falling into character instantly, his clothes quickly shed, folded into a neat bundle and placed near the door; the younger man dropping onto his knees, his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes to the floor as he waited, mouth open, ready and waiting, Jorge quickly in front of him, his zip coming down, no pre-amble in anything.

*

“What colour are you at?” Pausing to look over his handiwork, Alex’s arms bound behind his back, the red rope almost glowing against his pale skin, Jorge stood in front of the younger man, able to see the nerves in his eyes, “You may speak to answer me…”

Trembling slightly, the anticipation of everything make his body shiver in fear and shudder in contemplation at the same time, Alex smiled softly, a mixture of Ricky and Jorge’s sum drying on his face, “Green.”

“I’m going to gag you now,” Stroking Alex’s face, the younger man’s eyes telling of his objection to the gag, the stainless steel o ring holding Alex’s mouth open wide, forcing the drool to dribble down his chin, giving Jorge ample opportunity to push his cock through the ring to use Alex’s mouth for his own pleasure, every ounce of control slowly being peeling away from the younger, “Beautiful…”

Blushing slightly, the way Jorge looked at him, his green eyes filled with lust, still making him bashful, Alex dutifully opened his mouth, willingly accepting his punishment, knowing that with his hands bound and his words (but not his screams) silenced he would have no option, but to take everything and anything Jorge would give him, no option except to trust him.

*

“Bend over the bench…” Leading Alex into the room, Jorge’s dick twitched at the crimson blush appearing on Alex’s cheeks, the sight of twelve people sat by the glass window, drinks in their hands, waiting to watch him making the younger man shiver in contemplation, those people there to watch him take his punishment.

Making his way to the bench, the dark wooden table covered with soft royal blue velvet, Alex groaned, the texture of the material ticklish against his skin. Bending over, the table perfectly set for his height, he moved his feet apart, putting them either side of the legs, assuming a position Jorge had set him in many times before.

“My little slut here,” Jorge ran his hand over Alex’s back, chuckling as Alex’s skin goose bumped at the touch, “Has been a very, _very_ , bad boy…”

Quivering, the cackling laughter of the group reminding him again that these people were there to watch, to _see_ what Jorge, and Ricky, had planned for him. Zoning back into the room as a loud crack was followed by the skin of his left arse cheek burning, Jorge warming him up with his hand, Alex felt himself already starting to float.

*

"I sooof a Ffffky..."

"Louder."

"I ood a Ffaky."

"Louder!"

"I s'gooo a Fky!"

"Louder."

Screaming, everything going white, Alex counted the blows in his head, Jorge only giving him one word between strokes, the only other sounds in the room the crack of the whip and the ‘ooh’ of the crowd as it laid brilliant red lines on Alex’s skin, Jorge punishing Alex with seven strokes, each one landing unexpectedly, Jorge’s technique for circling the whip over his head before bringing it down, no sound to guide Alex, practised perfectly, tears, drool and snot running down Alex’s face as he could do nothing, but wait for the burn to subside, for the next line to be painted on his skin, for Jorge to give whatever he wished, for Jorge's words to sink into his brain.

_I'm as good as Franky. I **am** as good as Franky._

"I S'GD A FFKY.."

" **I A DD A FNKY!"**

*

“Well done,” Standing in front of Alex, his fingers opening his shirt sleeves, Jorge smiled, pride in his face, “You did very well... Ricky is going to move you now…”

Feeling a pull on the ropes, Alex lifted his chest from the bench, one of Ricky’s hands moving to his hip, the other staying on the rope, pulling and guiding Alex to a lower bench, one which was longer, long enough to lie on, “Stay standing.”

Nodding, words stolen by the gag, Alex hissed as Ricky squeezed his cheek, before furiously blushing as he realised, that there was movement behind him, the watching group clamouring to get a better view of his skin, admiring the stripes Jorge had decorated him with.

“Turn around,” Jorge’s voice was dangerous; the tone he used when he was proud, but determined, this time his pride not about his bike skills, but about his ownership of Alex, “Let them see you... Keep your eyes open.”

Turning, taking a sharp breath as he did, Alex tried not to focus on any one individual, the group a mix of males and females, all of the commenting and ogling, one or two of them chuckling, him sure he looked a picture, cum and drool on his face, his eyes red from tears, everything humiliating and painful, yet his cock stood tall from his body, pre-cum oozing from him, cementing his image as a slut in their minds, and in his.

“Come here…”

Moving at Jorge’s instruction, Alex swallowed, Ricky on his back on the lower bench, his ass near the end, his feet planted on the floor, their plan instantly clear.

“Come suck on Ricky while I open you up…” Looking to the man who owned the club, Jorge nodded to the screen behind Ricky, “You can turn the camera on. There is no recording, just to give people a better view of you…”

Reassured, but only a little, by Jorge, Alex stood near Ricky’s feet, bending at the waist as he flicked his tongue out, licking the pre-cum glistening on Ricky’s tip, his tongue rolled thought the O-ring, the movement awkward and difficult, “Pes mm lkkk popply?”

“You want to lick him properly?” Jorge chuckled, Ricky and the others following suit, the laughter making Alex’s cock twitch, Jorge stripping his clothes as he watched Alex intently, “What do you think people? Should we let him lick and suck Ricky properly?”

Burning with shame as he was discussed amongst the others, like he wasan irrelevance whose opinion mattered not, Alex’s shoulders sank as the consensus was delivered, his request denied, instead Ricky’s hand going to the back of his head, guiding himself through the ring, fucking Alex’s mouth as Jorge lubed his fingers and pushed two into Alex’s hole, using him for their own needs, his unimportant.

*

“Straddle Ricky,” Pulling his fingers free, Jorge squeezed Alex’s cheek, the pain burning through the younger man, each stripe burning his ass beautifully as he lifted his mouth from Ricky’s cock, “Watch yourself on the screen…”

Forcing his eyes upward, Alex bit his lip, the tv screen not giant, but big enough, the cameras discreetly placed around the room giving a few different angles, one chosen to fill the whole screen as Ricky guided himself to Alex’s opening, his tip pushing in, both of them groaning, Ricky due to the hot heat enveloping him, Alex due to the stretch, everyone watching as Alex lowered himself, not stopping until his painful cheeks touched Ricky’s skin, Ricky completely buried.

“Ride him…” Palming himself through his boxers, Jorge’s voice was dark, laced with complete lust, putting Alex on show even hotter than he’d imagined, his brain imprinting every detail to memory, knowing that this would be a rare event, but one which he remembered and reminded Alex of often, “Harder… Keep watching...”

*

“Oh…” Pulled tight to Ricky’s chest, his feet on the floor, Alex whimpered, his hole screaming at him to stop as two lubed fingers pushed in next to Ricky’s cock, Jorge having waited until Alex’s moans hit a certain pitch, one that told him Alex was right on the edge, the perfectly cruel time to stop him bouncing, the perfect time to stretch him more, preparing him to be more stretched than he ever had been before.

*

“Easy baby…” Pushing himself in next to Ricky, slowly and carefully, the scream echoing around the room telling the story of how painful Alex was finding it, Jorge pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s shoulder, dropping his voice to a low whisper, “Tap my chest three times if it is too much…”

Tempted massively to take Jorge’s out, Alex squealed as Ricky twitched, his cock brushing Alex’s prostate, the burning pain mingling with toe curling pleasure, his skin burning as Jorge and Ricky slowly started to move, one moving out as one pushed in, Alex feeling like a rag doll, his cheeks scarlet as Jorge tugged on his hair, forcing him to look up at the screen, making him watch the image of his own hole stretching wide to accommodate both cocks, Alex fell his balls tighten, Ricky’s hand pushed between their stomachs, stroking him gently, the comparison between the gentle strokes and soft kisses Jorge was placing on his shoulder and the body-splitting stuffing of his whole making his brain whirr, Alex let his head flop forward, everything going black as he screamed himself hoarse, the climax more intense that he had ever felt in his life, strong enough to haul Jorge and Ricky with him, all three of them cursing their way though, Alex feeling himself filling with their liquid as everything drifted away, his punishment given and taken, all three of them thoroughly spent.


End file.
